My Big Extended Family
by CSIfan93
Summary: Part one is revisied! So Welcome to the Family, were fathers want the best and surprises are a part of everyday life. Can Greg and Sara's hiden love surive what their family and life throws at them. Part two's on the way.
1. Messages from old freinds

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the Family**

**Chapter: **Messages from old freinds

**Disclaimer:**

Sara struggled with the door knob of her apartment one last time before sensing her frustration it opened. She let a long sigh escape her lips, closed her door behind her, and skimmed out of her over coat lying it down with her keys and purse on the counter before starting her usual routine.

First she started her coffee Greg had sent her for her birthday last month then pulled off her shirt and ran to her room to throw on a pair of sweat pants and a Harvard tee shirt.

After successfully changing she skipped to her refrigerator and grabbed the lunch she saved from the diner earlier that morning during her lunch break popped it in her cheap as dirt microwave and heated it up.

She swinged across her counter and hit the message play back button on the small wirer-less phone receiver.

"Sara it's me again, we need to talk hon. Please call me back. Love you bye." Grissom's voice no doubt; he just didn't understand the meaning of it's over. As much as she loved him, she couldn't do it anymore and broke up with him.

Its times like this she wished she took her brother's offer to get a new phone number, but the beep went off and a livelier, less painful voice hit her ears.

"Yeah Sara it's your number one lab rat turned field mouse. I know you're at work right now but I was so excited I couldn't wait. Call me and I'll tell you. LYLAS, bye."

Sara didn't even to wait to check the other messages, they didn't matter. She dialed the Vegas number knowing it by heart those past few months.

"_Hey Sara"_

"How did ya know it was me" she said grabbing a coffee cup for the cabinet.

"_Caller ID, silly." _

"So you sounded excited on the message. What's up little buddy, promotion?" She said pouring a cup of coffee into the mug and headed for her shagging couch.

"_Nope even better."_

"What?"

"_Guess"_

"What Greg?"

"_I'm coming up to see you next week"_

"What? Really Greg you got some vacation time then?"

"_Yup and I knew you'd been down lately with the family and Grissom, but don't worry Dr. Sanders is going to make you feel all better."_

"You're the best friend a girl can have. When can I expect you next week?"

"_Tuesday, I have to be back to work the following Tuesday."_

"You driving?"

"_No, I got a ticket out there I should be at the airport around noon Tuesday."_

"Cool I'll pick you up. Hey I got to get my food see ya next week, shaggy."

"_Ya, see you next week squeaky."_

"Bye Greggo."

"_Bye Sare" _

Sara skipped happily to her microwave and grabbed her food. It would be good to see Greg after so long. She had so much to talk about, but for now she had errands to run.

**A/N: **So i finally looked at this thing and thought hey i never reposted the new stuff so yeah. I revisied a bit and added a sence at the end of part one and first chapter in part two is almost finished.


	2. In times of need

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the family**

**Chapter: **In times of need

**Disclaimer: **I only own Anna and Halie

Greg had decided on the plane this whole trip would be about helping Sara and not getting away from Vegas. As her friend he was entitled to do so, if he wanted to, right?

That was his pact he made to himself, Sara _needed_ him, not needed him todump his problems on her.

As for his flight it was rather quite and relaxing, thanks to his parents getting him first class, this might be just enough to satisfy him for the next week.

Sara got a week off work and was now waiting for Greg's plane to arrive. She didn't want to admit it but she was down right anxious about seeing her friend.

She was close to pacing when the door to the gate opened and people filed out, greeted by family and friends. Finally towards the end of the line unmistakable Greg Sanders came out his hair in his lab day's untamed style.

"Greg!" she screamed and before she knew it she was in his arms in a tight embrace, him swinging her around, her feet off the ground as if she were flying. She felt like she was flying for sure.

"Never miss a beat do ya?" Greg said setting her down.

"Don't think I could if I tried. What do you say we get your bags and head out?"

"Led the way malady" Greg said hold his hand out for her to willingly take.

"So how are things with the lab?" Sara asked plopping down next to Greg on her couch coffee in hand.

"Good Wendy took your spot on the team just about a few months ago. Got a guy in DNA now, Brian I think his name is."

"That's good, how've you been?"

"No Sara this trip's about you not me, how have you been?" Greg said wiggling his finger in front of her face causing her to bust out laughing.

"Better now that you're here. Had a bit of depression after… after Dan and Sadie and all, but I'm holding up all right."

"It's more then that Sara, but I won't press the matter. When you're ready to tell me you will." Greg said reading into his best friends pained expression.

"Thanks Greg. I'm just not ready to go into depth with all this." Sara said resting her head on his shoulder, before long Greg felt her relax and her breathing slow.

He chuckled softly before moving so that she rested on his chest and he was laying down on the couch where he eventually, exhausted and worn, too fell asleep.

"So you said something about a surprise on the phone Monday." Greg said the next morning as he slipped into the chair of the Island.

"Yeah after breakfast we're going for a little ride." Sara said putting a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him.

After breakfast and some packing of bags Greg and Sara jumped into her rental and drove off out into the country. It was a pretty loud drive with Greg's music blasting through the radio. After a while realization hit Greg hard, he knew where Sara was taking him.

"Sara?"

"Uh huh?"

"We're not going to see my parents are we?"

"No your dad's out of town and your mom's well." Sara said turning the music down a bit. "We're going to see two more interesting people instead."

Greg's eyes lit up, he really hoped that it was his and Sara's niece Halie. He hadn't seen her since Dan and his sister's funeral and at the time little four-year-old really wasn't herself.

A few minutes passed before Sara took a turn on a driveway and stopped at the front gates of his parent's 100 acre property. She quickly slipped in a key card and punched in a code before the gates opened and she drove about a minute more with trees on both sides of the long driveway. Finally his parent's favorite and most permanent mansion came into view.

Greg let his entire childhood memories flood back. He remembered playing in the swimming pool with his brothers and sister, remembered sitting with his Uncle and father in the library by the fire place, falling asleep on Alvin, the Great Dane, and even remembered listening to his mother playing sweet tunes on her grand piano in her Galleria.

"Greg, come on someone's waiting for us inside." Sara said snapping Greg out of his trance.

"Right coming." Greg said getting out of the car where he was greeted by the sweet smell of flowers and late California morning air.

"Hello Mr. Sanders, Miss Sidle." A worker said as he took Greg and Sara's bags from the trunk and another took the car to the garage.

Greg smiled as they made their way up the steps of the Mansion and through the front doors. Things hadn't changed much since he was little, the tile floors still looked like golden ice and everything was still painted Gold and White. His mother loved art her whole life and fell in love with the place after she married his father and moved in.

"Uncle Greg, Auntie Sara!" Little Halie screeched as she ran down the beautiful Gold and White staircase, mainly for show, her long, light brown hair flowing behind her.

"Halie!" Greg said kneeling down so he could scoop her in his arms

"Oh zio, I've missed you so." Halie said holding Greg tight, then slipped for him and rushed over to Sara who hugged her tight as well. "You too, zia."

"I just dropped you off yesterday" Sara said putting her down and fixing her messy hair.

"Are you guys staying here?" she asked rocking on the balls of her feet.

"For a few days." Sara begun before looking up toward the staircase. "How about you go take Greg to find your grandma and I'll meet up with you two after I go get you know who."

"Oh, Okay Auntie Sara. Come on Uncle Greg lets find grandma." Halie said pulling Greg toward another hallway while Sara headed up the stairs.

It didn't take a genius to know where Anna Sanders would be. And as Greg and Halie made it to the third story of the mansion, the Galleria, you could tell exactly were she was. The soft melody of her fingers lightly touching the piano keys could be heard throughout the large maze of her Galleria. Greg and Halie stopped short as they watched the slim figure, her back turned to them play on. No one ever mistaked Greg's mother for anyone else, so they both knew it was her. Anna stopped before the songs ending and turned to them.

"Gregory"

"How did you know it was me?" Greg said coming closer to where his mother sat.

"Oh I know how all my children and _Grandchildren_ walk and breath" Anna said reaching out for Greg to take her hand, at grandchildren Halie stepped into the room as well.

"I've missed you mom." Greg said sitting next to her putting Halie on his lap.

"I've missed you too, Gregory." Anna said gently touching his cheek.

"How have you been?"

"Don't get to get around as much but George here is a big help." Anna said mentioning to her Seeing Eye dog lying at her feet. Anna Sanders had been blind since shortly after Greg's little brother Kyle was born, in a car accident. Of course she never let it get to her, she still loved doing a lot of stuff with the Galleria and her family.

Greg had been in such a deep conversation with his mother that he hadn't realized Halie slip off his lap and walk over to Sara. It wasn't until his mother had stopped mid sentence did he look up to find Halie fiddling with something in Sara's hands.

"Sara?" Anna said with a sweet smile.

Halie stepped away then and Greg got a better look at what Sara was holding. He suddenly realized she wasn't holding some_thing_ she was holding some_one, _a baby no less.

**A/N: **Oh for all you who read some of my other stuff, Chapter 6 of Everyone Has Their Day to Die and Remembering are on the way i'm just having a writers block with them.


	3. The Tonis and Greg's problem

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the family**

**Chapter: **The Tonis and Greg's problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Greg or Sara, Dan is all mine though

"So Toni huh?" Greg asked as he and Sara watched Halie talk to the little baby that was now in a jumper in the nursery.

"Anthony "Toni" Daniel Sidle, your sisters idea, well the Toni part at least." Sara said smiling as Toni smiled brightly at Greg.

"I'm going to guess Grissom doesn't know." Greg said turning to her with a serious face.

"No I want to tell him, but I don't want to burden him either. He loves his work, I'm not sure how he'll take to being a father." Sara said sadly.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant with Toni she was afraid to death to tell Grissom about their little boy. Dan and Sadie had begged her to do so many times. The thing was they'd never really had a serious talk about having children while dating and she wasn't sure if he wanted kids really or just said he did because he knew somewhere deep down she did.

Toni made a cute little screech making Sara chuckle softly.

"This is your uncle Greg, zio." Sara said softly to the three month old baby, who just screeched again. "Ah, someone's hungry then"

Sara carefully took him out of the jumper and sat back down with him.

"Halie honey could you please go get Toni's bottle and warm it up for me."

"Yes ma'am" Halie said doing what Sara had asked in a dash and returned.

After a short meal Sara put him to sleep and laid him down in the nursery and into the care of Pam, one of the nannies. With Halie taking an after noon nap herself, Greg and Sara decided to take a walk down to the stables.

As they walked Greg let the sweet scents and beautiful sights in. He had always loved this place the most, aside from his Nana and Papa's place in Norway, because it was not only his mother to the tee but it had so much Sanders family history to it. His father, aunts and uncles, brothers and sister, cousins, and even a few of his nieces and nephews had grown up in this house. It was light tan in color but you couldn't tell with all the bright colors of flowers all over the place. He had called it his own private oasis, totally cut off by the rest of the world and totally in balance with Mother Nature.

The gravel path lead down passed another pool, a small park, and then finally pastures, stables, and a practice race track for Christopher IV's prize winning thoroughbreds.

The path made a three-way fork; the left took you to his father's private golf course, the right yet another pool, and the middle the Grand stables. Sara broke out into a run then, grabbing Greg's arms dragging him with. They ran all the way into the beautiful white stable block and stopped short next to Hudson, the head stable hand.

"Hey Hudson who you got for me and Greg today?" Sara said still holding Greg's hand in her's.

"Belle and Harper actually Miss Sidle, I thought these two love birds would do you two some good." Hudson said mentioning to the White Stallion and Black Mare behind him, all saddled and ready to go for a trail ride.

"I didn't realize how much a missed this place." Greg said as he led Belle forward.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful here." Sara said sighing loudly making Harper winning.

Greg and Sara chuckled for no real reason, but just to chuckle. Greg loved seeing Sara happy, and it seemed like she was really happy here. Heavens knew he hadn't smiled since the funeral. Sara however had all this and little Toni and Halie to give her something to look forward to everyday. And him he had the lab, the cases, and used to have Nick.

_No this isn't about you, Greg; it's about Sara and making her happy. But you're miserable and she can see it. No, you came here to help her not help you._

"What's wrong Greg?" Sara said noticing his smile fade into a deep frown.

"Nothing" _Liar_

"Greg, something's up, I know it." Sara persisted

"It's Nick" He said simply, Sara had known about his and Nick's relationship for years.

"What happened did you two break up or something?" Sara said gently before halting Harper near a tree and dismounting him. Greg did the same with Belle before sitting under the tree next to Sara.

"Yeah, he couldn't commit, I was supposed to meet his parents last week but he dodged and told me he couldn't do it. So I told him if he was ashamed of being gay we shouldn't be together, then Bam he packed his stuff and was gone." Greg said holding in the tears back.

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry." Sara said taking his hands in her's, he flinched a little but soon relaxed to her comforting.

"I keep telling myself it was for the better, but I have to see him at work and he's got this new _girl._ It hurts."

"Oh Greg, maybe it was for the better and of course it hurts Greg you loved him." Sara said rubbing his arms as he sniffled.

"Sometimes I think I should just never fall in love." Greg said lying down on his back.

Sara laughed a little lying down next to him staring at the beautiful blue sky. They laid there for a few minutes silently listening to each others breathing, hand in hand still. Finally Greg let out a sigh and sat up.

"We should be getting back now, I'm getting hungry."

Sara chuckled as he helped her up then mounted Harper swiftly.

"When'd you learn how to mount like that, cowgirl."

"Well I had a hell of a teacher, cowboy."

"Thank you."

"I was talking about my Uncle Bill." Sara joked

"Oh now that's just mean, Sare." Greg said before he and Sara sent the horses into a slow gallop.

"So you two kids have fun?" Toni Sanders said coming into the family kitchen where Greg and Sara were eating a snack.

"Lots big bro." Greg said to him. Toni was seven years older then Greg and probably his father's favorite son. Toni had it all, great body tone, a beautiful wife and kids, and a degree in business. All things Christopher Sanders IV liked in his boys.

Chris, the oldest, was co-CEO of his fathers company; Sadie had been the one who married into wealth with Dan Benjamin-Sidle, and Kyle was a arts mayor at Baylor University.

As for Greg he was the son who went into Science and became a CSI, something foreign to the Sanders family. The only reason his father still made him a part of the family was his friendship with Sara and the fact that his job had a lot to do with law enforcement. Christopher wouldn't admit it but he hated the fact Greg liked guys, but Anna always said that if any of her kids were in love it didn't matter with whom it was.

If his father had it his way Greg would be married of to a Norwegian or Sara if possible.

"Oh Sara my dad and I really hope you considered the offer, we could really use you here." Toni said making a sandwich. Greg looked over to Sara; he should have known his father would make Sara a job offer.

"Of course I have Toni, I'm leaning toward yes as long as the agreement stands as you stated last month." Sara said very professionally.

"Sara your practically family, we'd only give you the best. Dad considers you a daughter you know."

"Of course give me some time though it's a big jump after all." Sara said going back to her salad.


	4. Never Safe in the Water

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the family**

**Chapter: **Never Safe in the water

**Disclaimer: **(growl) I could get old doing this... I don't own Greg and Sara believe me you'd know if I did.

It was probably ten at night when Greg, half asleep, heard a tapping at his glass door. He stumbled out of bed and over to the door pulling the curtains back slightly. He was met by a smiling Sara in a bikini leaning against the railing of the patio.

"Sara what are you doing here?" Greg said quietly opening the door.

"Oh come on don't be silly Greg your brothers are waiting down stairs in the hot tub, now get on some swimming trunks and get your butt down stairs with us." Sara said pushing inside his room not even whispering.

"What?" Greg said dazed, mostly because he was still a little sleepy and he couldn't take his eyes off Sara. He'd never seen that much of her body exposed, not even that summer they spent together as teens.

"Greg stop staring at me and get your bi ass into some swimming trunks." Sara said sitting down on his bed. He wasn't bi and she knew it but the way he was looking at her said other wise.

"Oh okay?" Greg said still dazed before grabbing his swimming trunks and going into the bathroom to change. When he came out she was gone so he slid out of his room and down the stairs to the hot tube where Toni, Toni's wife, Chris, and Sara sat drinking martini's.

"So he makes it" Chris said laughing at Greg as he made his way over to the group.

"Hey bros, Julia." Greg said mentioning to Toni's Norwegian wife.

"Hello Greg" She said as he jumped into the hot tube.

Sara handed him a martini and clapped him on the shoulders.

"Man for a guy who works nights you sure did sleep through me and Sara calling you like five times." Chris said sipping his drink slowly.

"Sorry, long day and jet lag must be getting to me." Greg said sipping his own drink and finding a comfy seat next to Sara. The water was warm and Chris regularly hoped over the in water bar to fill up their drinks.

"So Sara, what you say to the new offer?" Chris asked after a while.

"Wow, it's amazing heaven knows I love this place. Give me the night and I'll tell you if it's a yes or a no."

"I hope it's a yes," Julia said softly "Mom and dad do too" Toni piped in.

It was about eleven-thirty when Julia and Toni headed up to bed and about fifteen minutes later did Chris finally turn in, leaving slightly drunk Sara and Greg alone in the pool.

"So I think I'm going to take your brother's offer." Sara said as she put away her and Greg's drinks and hopping back over the bar into the hot tube.

"Really and what is the offer anyways?" Greg said eyeing her carefully.

"Oh just that I do most of the out of country work for them, of course your father will pay for me to go back to school to get my degree and let me, Halie, and Toni stay here permently."

"Really that's the offer!" Greg was appalled, sure his father considered her a daughter, but Christopher Sanders didn't trust anyone but his blood family to help really run the business.

"Yeah I know!" Sara said rapping her arms around Greg for a tight hug.

Some how she ended up sitting on Greg's lap before pulling back slightly. She looked deep into his eyes and him into her's, light brown to dark brown, for what seemed like minutes. She ever so slowly inched herself closer to his face, he closed his eyes slowly as he moved up to met his lips gently with her's.

The kiss was gently at first, and then Sara slid her tongue across his lips begging for entrance which he gave. He took selfishly as she slid her fingers in his hair and he grabbed her hips posseivly pulling her to him. She arched into him as his lips made contact with her neck.

Greg never heard such beautiful sounds coming from Sara as they continued their heated make-out session. Greg knew it was dangerous, hell it seemed dumb to do it here.

"Bedroom. Now." Sara said grasping for air. Greg hopped out of the pool and led her up to his room.

Everything went too fast for Greg to remember after that. He woke up at three to find her naked body curled next to his under the very thin sheet. He could make out every one of her curves through the sheet and man did he love the sight of her.

Maybe it was all the alcohol but he did it, they did it, they had made love.

And fuck it was the best he had ever gotten, too. So there he was, hating himself because he was in bed with his best friend, a women no less.

He knew he shouldn't have but it just happened so fast. Shit he was gay for crying out loud, he didn't sleep with girls.

But he had, he slept with Sara, fucking, Sidle, the women he considered a sister.


	5. Uh Oh!

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the family**

**Chapter: **Uh Oh!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing

"How'd you sleep?" Christopher asked coming into the kitchen to find his son staring into a bowl of uneaten cereal.

"Huh?" Greg said snapping up to where his father stood smiling down at him. "Um. It was okay"

Greg got up and poured the cereal down the drain with a frown. He wasn't hungry at all, after making love one last time Sara slipped out of his room to check on Toni and never came back. He still couldn't believe he had really made love to her, his best friend, a girl.

"So Sara's going to be working for me in about a year, did she tell you that?"

"I was aware of the offer yes, I guess she took it then." Greg said heading for the swinging door to leave.

"She did. Oh and Gregory?"

"Huh?" Greg asked turning back to look at his father.

"There isn't much I don't see in this house, Gregory." Christopher then sat down to read his newspaper, leaving Greg shocked and suddenly awake.

Last night was defiantly not the smartest thing he ever did, and now that his father knew about it, it was even worse a mistake. Greg ran up the stairs to the nursery where he prayed Sara would be with Toni or Halie, they needed to talk.

"What?" Sara said shocked as she put some cloths into her suitcase.

"He knows Sara. I know my father and he knows, Sara." Greg said pacing back and forth across her room.

"Greg calm down, you're probably just over reacting." Sara said starting to fold the cloths Beth had brought to her.

"No Sara, he knows" Greg said pushing his hands through his hair.

"So?" Sara said falling onto the bed with a huge sigh.

"So!" Greg screamed making her wince a little. "So, Sara we're screwed."

"Greg we're not screwed." Sara said chuckling "Your dad's probably going to congratulate you on not being gay and me for helping you see the light."

"You think this is funny?"

"Greg" Sara said grabbing him by the shirt, shutting him up instantly "First of all it's none of Christopher's god damn business what we do behind locked doors."

"It is when there his locked doors." Greg said letting his hands find his hair again

"And second I highly doubt he's going to care that we made love." Sara continued making her way back to the bed where she flopped down.

"Damn what have we gotten ourselves into" Greg said kneeling down in front of her.

"Hum." Sara said before shaking her head and tousling his hair into a mess.

Greg reached up to gently touch her cheek. She grabbed his hand and lightly placed a kiss on the tip of his index finger, setting off a flame in Greg.

He slowly stood to kiss her, which she deepened instantly. He lightly placed her down on the bed and kissed her softly. Sara pushed her hand underneath his shirt and he shook when her cold fingers made contact with his hot skin.

Saying Greg was ripped was an understatement if there ever was one. Not many people knew what Greg Sanders looked like underneath his cloths, he had more then Nick and Warrick for sure.

It was the thought of Nick that snapped her out of it. She pushed him back and grasped for air.

"Greg"

"Shit" Greg said falling beside her; he gave himself a minute to regain his composer before sitting up. "I promised Halie I'd watch one of her lessons. I've got to go."

And without even looking back he left Sara there to regain her own composer.


	6. Home Coming

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the family**

**Chapter: **Home Coming

**Disclaimer: **... Okay... I don't own The CSI: LV nightshift team... (Tear) I wish i did but i don't

It hadn't been until Greg got back to Vegas that he realized his feelings for a certain someone might have surfaced. It was Tuesday that he realized his feelings for Sara had really surfaced again.

"Hey nice tan, Greg" Catherine complementing him as she, Warrick and Nick came into the break room.

"And he's early" Wendy said looking up from a forensics journal.

"Hey Griss!" Greg said cheerfully when Grissom walked in, hopefully with an assignment slip for him.

"Welcome back Greg, no assignments right now guys." He said sitting down at the table with his coffee.

"So do tell, Greg" Warrick said finding a seat

"Yeah I want the details, no offence you look like shit." Catherine said leaning against the couch.

"Oh, no just my folks getting to me that's all. Other then that it was pretty relaxing, got to spend time with Hal."

"Whose Hal." Wendy said seductively, almost making him choke.

"No nothing like that, Halie's my five-year-old niece."

"Oh, well sounds boring." Wendy said grabbing an apple.

"Oh Grissom this is for you" Greg said giving Grissom an envelope Sara had told him to make sure he got.

Grissom just cocked an eyebrow before looking down at it.

"See you guys later, I'm going to go find Archie." Greg said before leaving the room.


	7. Meet your son

**My Big Extended Family: Part 1: Welcome to the family**

**Chapter: **Meet your son

**Disclaimer: **Nope don't own a thing

Sara chased Halie around the apartment threatening to use bubble rap to protect her from guy cuties.

"No! I take it back! I take it back!" Halie said running away, laughing as she hit the couch. Sara tickled her until she was tired, and then she fell to the floor and rested her head on the couch.

"I love you auntie Sara." Halie said pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"I love you too, monkey butt." Sara said looking at her for a upside down view.

Just then the doorbell rang and Halie jumped up.

"I got it"

"Halie" Sara said going after her to help open the stubborn door. "Gil?"

"Hey Sara." Grissom said standing outside her door.

"Whose he Auntie Sara" Halie butted in.

"He's a friend of mine, Hal hun why don't you go finish packing your stuff."

"Okay but don't forget boy cuties are icky." Halie said before disappearing. Sara chuckled before letting Gil in.

"Just had a little talk about boys." Sara explained

"Great age" Gil said finding a seat at the Island

"Yeah just turned five and wild as ever." Sara said going into the kitchen. "Sorry I don't have anything, moving out and all."

"It's okay, I came to talk."

"So Greg gave you the note then?"

"Yup, So?"

"Grissom I don't want you to judge me." Sara said finding her hands suddenly interesting.

"I'd never judge you Sara what would make you think that?"

"I really screwed this one up" Sara said biting her lip as she finally looked him in the eyes. This was so much easier in the mirrior.

"What happened, Sare?"

"Well see after I left I started living with my brother and well… I started getting sick I thought it was just the flu or something so I went to the doctor and what you know he told me I was pregnant." Sara said so fast she had to catch her breath after wards.

"What?" Grissom said almost out of breath, the news hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Toni's awake auntie Sara" Halie said before Sara could say anything else.

"Okay I'm coming." Sara said going into Toni's room, Grissom in tow.

"Hi Toni someone want to be around all the action huh little guy?" Sara cooed as she picked Toni out of the playpen she put in the room after the movers took his crib.

Toni made a playful screech and wiggled around in her arms.

"Okay, Okay mommy's going to change you." Sara said putting him down on the ground gently. "Hal could you get his dipper bag and then make him a bottle for me?"

"Okay auntie"

"He doesn't bit, doesn't have the teeth for it yet." Sara said mentioning Gil to come over to see him.

Gil walked in and sat next to Sara on the floor.

Toni just smiled at him and wiggled around a bit, Grissom chuckled a bit when he noticed his icy blue eyes.

"Here you go auntie and I'm making the bottle now." Halie said putting the dipper bag down beside her.

Sara expertly changed Toni's dipper before picking him up. Toni simply stared at Gil before sticking his hand out to touch Gil's nose.

"That's your daddy Toni, papa" Sara said admiring her son's every move toward Grissom.

Sara sat down on the couch with him and Grissom plopped down as well.

"Toni huh?" Grissom asked letting Toni rap his fingers around one of Gil's

"Yup Anthony "Toni" Daniel Sidle, with a I not a Y."

"Here you go auntie" Halie said giving her the bottle.

"Thanks Halie go finish packing so we can be back at your grandparents before dinner."

"Okay"

"You sure I should go with you three?" Grissom asked as Sara buckled Toni into his car seat.

"Grissom of course, Greg's parents don't bit." Sara said closing the door.

"Wait Greg's parents?" he said suddenly confused, what did Greg's parents have to do with anything.

"Yeah, Christopher and Anna Sanders, Greg's parents." Sara said going over to Halie's side to check her seat belt.

"Greg lied?"

"I don't know depends on what he said. Look their Halie's Grandparents and my bosses/ friends of the family. Old Chris considers me a daughter." Sara said closing Halie's door and opening her's.

"Wait so that's Greg's niece too."

"Yeah, my brother, his sister, married for like twelve years. Look are you coming or not Gil?" Sara said finding the talk quite stupid.

"I'm coming" he said before getting into the car for the long ride.

"Greg's parents live here?" Grissom said amazed at what he was seeing.

"You under estimate poor Greggo, Gil." Sara said letting Pam take Toni and his things.

"But they live here?" Gil asked again admiring the place.

"Yup, Christopher's in the computer software business and Anna owns a few Galleria's. They are very good at what they do."

"I see that."


	8. Goodbye for now

**My Big Extended Family**

**Chapter: **Goodbye for now

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything

"Oh you have to meet Greg's mom, she's an angel." Sara said leading Grissom to an elevator.

"Okay" Grissom said stepping into the elevator.

When the doors opened a soft playing of a piano hit their ears. Sara dragged Grissom through the maze and stopped short at the room where Anna played. George looked up at their arrival but once seeing Sara knew his master was safe.

"Sara, come in and you have a guest." Anna said stopping her song.

"Yes" Sara said sitting on the bench as Anna turned around. "This is Gil Grissom, Gil this is Anna Sanders."

Anna touched Grissom's hands softly to remember it forever.

"Well of course he's no one I know or I would have said his name darling." Anna said chuckling. "Now where is my beautiful grandson?"

"He's in the nursery, taking a nap." Sara stated. Grissom couldn't believe how nice Anna had been to him, making him feel at home. Grissom even talked about his mother and her Galleria that his cousin now operated. He could see how Sara was like a daughter to her and they talked about when Sara was a child and would come out to visit sometimes.

"So I'll send you pictures and a note with every milestone his makes and we can work out custody the next time you can come out here." Sara said the next day as Grissom was preparing to leave.

"Sara, come back to Vegas." Grissom pleaded

"Gil I can't I have obligations here and I can't up root Halie it's not fair to her. My life's here now Grissom, I can't be selfish." Sara said softly, this was her home now had been for almost a year.

"Why not?" He asked, Sara just barely caught it.

"Because I'm a single mother with a five-year-old that just lost her parents two months ago and a three-month-old that needs constant care and love." Sara said trying to make Grissom understand. "Grissom there will come a time when a beautiful women walks through a door and you can't help but love her no matter what, but I refuse to be that women."

"Okay, I'll always love you, Sara" Grissom said owning his defeat.

"I'll always love you too, it's just time." she said as he got into his rental "Call me when you make it back."

"I will" and then he was gone.

Sara wouldn't admit it just yet but the reason she stayed was to stay away from Greg. In the years to come her reasons slowly changed. But for now she had to balance motherhood, school, and the Sanders family lifestyle.

**A/N: **Okay so i thought i'd give you an Insiders peek of what's to come in Part two. Well first it's set roughly 5 years after the end of this chapter. Oh and Greg's got some competion to deal with from the most unlikely source. will he still be able to save Sara from chossing the path of the enemy or can he steer her yet agian into his loving and loyal arms.


End file.
